Growing Up
by Vaida Sommerset
Summary: Bella is adopted by Charlie and Renee, her new brother is Emmett. The families next door the Cullens, Edward and Alice, and the Hales, Rosalie and Jasper, twins. What mischief can six children get into,and how do these neighbors more like siblings grow up
1. Chapter 1

A/N:I don't own Twilight!!!

Hope you like it review if you want more!!

"Hurry up, Charlie," Renee said, excited about going to Seattle to get a little girl.

"Yeah come on dad," said an excited, 8 year old Emmett, to help pick out his little sister.

~Earlier that Day~

"When dad gets off work later we're gonna go look at kids to adopt, she's gonna be you're age Alice." Emmett said excitedly.

"Yay! I hope she likes shopping!" Said and even more excited 7-year-old Alice.

"Me too," adds an 8 year old Rosalie.

"Wait… How do you know it's going to be a girl?" Asked a 7 year old Edward.

"'Cuz I heard mom and dad talking and they both agreed that they wanted a little girl around Alice's age."

"Oh," said both a Edward and, a 8 year old, Jasper in unison.

"Hey Em," said Rose.

"Yeah Rose."

"Charlie's home."

"Yes, see you guys when we get back, with my little sis'." Emmett shouted as he ran for home.

"Bye Em," everyone shouted back.


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay, okay, I'm coming," said Charlie. Renee, Charlie, Emmett, got into their Silver VW Passat r 36, and prepared for the long drive to Seattle. After a few hours, they arrive at the orphanage. Renee, Charlie, and Emmett got out of the car, walked up to the orphanage door, and knocked lightly. A short girl with medium length brown hair opened the door.

"Oh, hello you must be the Swans. My name is Jessica. Ms. Georgina said that you might be stopping by today. She told me to tell you that she is sorry she couldn't meet you herself but she has some errands to run and she told me show you around."

"Hello Jessica," said Renee and she shook Jessica's out stretched hand. "I am Renee, and this is my husband Charlie, and our only son Emmett."

"Nice to meet you all. What age group are you looking for?"

"Well, we kind of wanted a 7 or 8 year old girl because there are a lot of kids in the neighborhood that age." Renee said. And Jessica's face fell as she heard.

"Okay, well I will show to their room, they are having music right now." Said Jessica as she led them up two flights of stairs and down the hallway to the last door on the right. The room is full of 7and 8 year old children, but one girl sticks out, as she has no instrument or music, and is sitting alone in the corner.

"Miss?" Emmett asks curious about the girl in the corner, without an instrument or music.

"Yes, Emmett."

"Why does the little girl in the corner have no instrument or music?"

"That is Isabella, and she has been in the orphanage for two years and has not said a word, but we have tried to give her instruments to play but she won't touch them. She is very bright and is doing well in her classes, even without talking."

Renee, smiles at that and asks, "Can we speak to her?"

"Yeah, let me go get her for you." Jessica walks quietly into the room and over to Isabella and whispers to her. Isabella gets up and follows Jessica out into the hallway. "Hello there Isabella," Renee says sweetly. Bella waves hello to Renee.

"Hey," Emmett says nonchalantly. Renee stands up and begins to whisper to Charlie.

"We want her," Renee says suddenly. **(A/N: This is not how it works)**

"Okay," Jessica says surprised. "Follow me to the office." The little group of now five goes down the stairs and into a little room in the front of the orphanage. Jessica pulls open a file cabinet and pulls out a file labeled Isabella Hope. Renee and Charlie sit down and begin to sign all the papers necessary. It is dark by the time all the papers are signed and they can leave with Isabella. Renee, Charlie, Emmett, and their now new daughter/sister Isabella Swan walk out to the van and pile in.


	3. Chapter 3

BPOV

I can't believe I have been adopted. I haven't talked since I came to the orphanage. Now, I have a brother and parents! I can already tell that I am going to love being a part of a family.

"Hey little sister, when we get home you have to meet Rose, Jasper, Alice, and Edward." Emmett says excitedly. Hmm… who are these people? Emmett's friends? Will they like me? Will I like them?

"Emmett when we get home you two are going to bed. Rose, Jasper, Alice, and Edward will already be in bed." Charlie says.

"Awwww Daaaaaaaaaaaaad!"Emmett wails. I smile, and laugh a little. Everyone in the car turns and stares at me.

"What?" I ask sweetly, my voice cracks as I speak.

"You talked." Emmett says, and I just stare at him. The car goes silent and is that way until they get home.

"Well you two off to bed! Bella, you and your mom can go shopping tomorrow for some new things…okay?" Charlie says looking sternly at Emmett. "And no sneaking out Emmett!"

"Okay!" I say my voice cracks again, because of lack of use. Emmett shows me to my room, and gives me some clothes to sleep in. They are big but oh well. I climb into bed and close my eyes, but I can't fall asleep. Emmett comes in about an hour later, hands me some clothes and says meet me down stairs. I get up, put the clothes on, and then walk down the stairs and Emmett is waiting at the bottom.

"Emmett what are we doing?" I whisper, for once my voice not cracking.

"We're going to meet Rose, Jasper, Edward, and Alice!" He whispers back excitedly.


End file.
